Talk:Zombie Monkey
They Should be seperated I think they should be seperated because space monkey's steal perks and the monkeys on the new map steal power upz:) Rename When Appropriate I understand that there is no 'official' name for these enemies yet, but I would like to remind everyone that sees this that the article should be renamed as soon as possible. Note that space monkeys are also zombified monkeys. - Dark Auk 15:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) WHY? What the frick? What if the player doesn't have any power-ups for the monkeys to steal? then the monkey may run around until there is one The theory is that monkeys don't have their own round, but simply appear whenever a power-up is dropped and try to steal it. So, in response to your question, there will never be a situation in which the monkeys won't have any power-ups to steal max ammo/random perk bottle does this mean its going to be harder to get a max ammo since they can steal and when they randomize the perk can it be a random perk bottle Merger Proposal I propose that Monkey Zombie be merged with Space Monkey and renamed Zombie Monkies. I believe this would be the best option because they are of the same species, both are zombified, and the only difference is what they "steal" from you and the Space Monkies come in drop pods. it's like having 2 seperate pages for this is like having 1 page for female zombies and 1 page for male zombies. Support Oppose Please see COD:AFD/Monkey Zombie for this matter, as the talk page is not the proper place for this type of discussion. AJ.BialkeTalk! 12:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Dont merge it! Do not merge the pages! There is a difference between monkeys that come from outer space on lunar landers thank apparently are drunk and steal perk a cola drinks and monkeys that come to steal you power ups in the jungle! 01:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC) To say what he said in a more clear way, They both have different abilities, appearances, and possible behaviors. Just because they are both monkeys, you should not merge articles of two different enemy types. I agree. They are different 15:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I say merging is not necessary. Like what the unregistered guy said. DON'T merge it. And just because they both steal stuff doesnt mean they must be merged. Look at it this way, let's say someone wants to merge the pentagon thief with hellhounds because they both "steal" stuff. Thief steals your gun, and dogs steal your life.HCSnDFTW 21:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Well we could just merge them and have a section on both, As well as rename the page Monkey(Zombies) 1-10 01:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree with 1-10, they're both monkeys, they're both zombies, they both steal items, and i imagine they're annoyingly hard to kill. Lets merge them and call the page Monkey (Zombies) Novafan365, master of scrap 15:15, June 24, 2011 (UTC) They have a different appearence and do different things, dont merge them'. Pancake301 20:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC)' If they are merged, atleast change it to Monkey (Zombies) like others have said, and have both types in their, and if not, atleast try and rename them to something like Jungle Monkeys, Paradise Monkeys, Shangri-La Monkeys.'' Rissole25'' 16:59, June 29th, 2011 (EST) I agree, it should not be merged There is no reason these 2 pages should be merged. just because they are the same species doesn't mean they are the same as the monkeys in ascension. That's like trying to merge nikolai and tank's pages because they are both the same species! There are many differences between the 2 monkeys, enough that it shouldn't be merged. #1 monkeys on ascension have their own round. #2 monkeys on shangri la can be killed with 1 point of damage of any kind, whereas monkeys on ascension have health similar to hellhounds. #3 ascension monkeys break the perk machines, stealing your perks, shangri la monkeys steal dropped powerups, randomize them while running, then run to pack a punch where you can't get them. #4 ascension monkeys can throw grenades back, ground pound and hit you. shangri la monkeys can only hit you. stop trying to merge pages that have almost nothing in common! Zombie Apes I think the name Zombie Apes would apply here. whoever said zombie apes, are you in first grade? that's like mistaking a goldfish for a whale. No, they have tails will someone please come up with a better name then zombie apes or monkey zombies someone look up information on monkeys and find out What kind of monkeys are these? platyrrhine zombie or cercopithecoid zombie.Blahmarrow 18:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) in ascension we came up with space monkeys because it's a soviet cosmodrome so rockets and space. so why not in shangri we come up with jungle chimps yeah how about we change the name to jungle chimps. chimps seem to be weaker to monkeys and that applies here because monkeys in shangri-la are weaker than in ascension. space monkeys + jungle chimps Chimps don't have tails. These monkeys have tails, and space monkeys have tails. Maybe the name should be changed to "power-up monkeys". 11:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) That is a pretty good name plus it is better than zombie monkeys, but why didin't we call space monkeys "perk monkeys" since they steal perks and these monkeys steal power ups. The name should have a reference to where they came from since space monkeys was infected with element 115 in space and then came back. Why don't we call them paradise monkeys you know a reference to shangri-la that was nicknamed paradise. Zombie Monkey? are we seriously gonna keep the name zombie monkeys Due to the fact there is no official name by Treyarch, yes, we will keep it as this name. how long do we have to wait for that "official" answer it's not like they gave us an answer on if the scavenger is a wonder wepon or not Power up order I think there should be something that tells you the order of the power ups. All I know is that the perk bottle is after the Max Ammo. 12:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC)